


Candy Canes

by emryswinchester



Series: Merlin Christmas Fest 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Modern AU, candy cane kink (i guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswinchester/pseuds/emryswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's flatmate has an obsession with candy canes and eats them all the time. The only problem being that he looks absolutely filthy while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

Candy canes were going to be Arthur’s demise. Or more the crazy obsession his flatmate had for them.

The second that thanksgiving had ended Merlin had gone out on a shopping spree and had come back with a literal crate of candy canes and a ton of candy cane related items, claiming he was “just getting in the holiday spirit”

Their entire flat now smelled of candy canes all the time. There were candy cane scented candles in every room which were lit all the time (no matter how often Arthur told Merlin it was a fire hazard) and Merlin had even gone far enough to fill their bathroom with candy cane flavored toothpaste and towels (Arthur had not been amused when the other toothpaste and towels had “disappeared” and he was forced to use them both).

The worst part of it wasn’t even the increasing number of candy cane related items in the flat, it was Merlin and the ever present candy cane in his mouth.

The first time Arthur had seen Merlin with that damn candy cane in his mouth he was so surprised he couldn’t even say anything. He hadn’t known anyone could look so good with a candy cane shoved half way into their mouth but Merlin managed it.

 The candy cane was held between Merlin’s obscenely spit slicked lips that had darkened to a dark pink and he was slowly pulling it in and out of his mouth, while watching the tv.  Arthur had to leave the room, his face red and a tent in his pants.

~*~

After that incident Arthur could barely look at Merlin while he was having candy canes, which was a good 90% of the time. He had done perfectly fine with living with Merlin the past year, no matter how much Arthur wanted him, but this was almost unfair.

 Merlin seemed a little hurt after a while of Arthur brushing him off but what was Arthur supposed to do, he couldn’t even look at Merlin with a candy cane without getting hard. He told Gwaine about his problem and was just met with loud laughter and Gwaine telling him he had a “candy cane kink”, which he definitely didn’t have (he hoped at least)

It even got to the point that he was trying to avoid Merlin in the flat, which was quite difficult considering it wasn’t a very big flat. And then finally Merlin confronted him, 2 week after the incident.

“Arthur if I’ve done something wrong you can tell me” Merlin said taking out the candy cane in his mouth to speak to Arthur who sat on the couch.

“No you haven’t done anything wrong” Arthur muttered not meeting Merlin’s eyes.  Suddenly Merlin gave a sigh and sat down next to Arthur on couch.

“You can’t even look me in the eyes, I know something’s wrong” Merlin insisted scooting even closer to Arthur so their knees were touching.  Arthur almost physically felt his restraint break.

Arthur surged forwards and kissed Merlin and pinned him to the couch underneath him, knees on either side of Merlin’s body. Merlin let out a small squeak before opening up to the kiss. The kiss became dirtier as Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur took control of the kiss. Arthur had a strange urge to laugh as he realized that of course, Merlin tasted of candy canes.  The kiss got quite far as Arthur put his hands under Merlin’s shirt and started to take off his shirt.

Just as quick as Merlin had opened up the kiss he backed out. Merlin took a minute to catch his breath before asking almost indignantly, “What are you doing?”

Arthur stared at Merlin who was looking quite debauched under him with his hair sticking up in every direction, swollen pink lips and pupils blown wide.

“What does it look like I’m doing _Mer_ lin”

“Well why now, I’ve been trying to get you attention for almost a year now you prat” Merlin tried sitting up but Arthur shoved him back down.

“It was the stupid candy canes that you seemed to always have in your mouth. Do you have any idea of how absolutely filthy you looked Merlin?” Arthur asked as he leaned down the suck a bruise on Merlin’s neck.

“N-no” Merlin managed to get out as Arthur came back to kiss his mouth.

“I could barely look at you without getting hard” Arthur muttered into his mouth as he positioned their hips in a way so they were brushing against each other and they both let out a loud groan.

They ended up just using their hands to get each other off and when they were done they both collapsed with Merlin lying on top of Arthur.

“I guess you have somewhat of a candy cane kink huh?”

“Shut up Merlin”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this image prompt : http://food.thefuntimesguide.com/images/blogs/leftover-candy-canes-by-SpacePotato.jpg  
> I was really tired while writing this so excuse the shitty writing


End file.
